Karaoke
by Thereoncewasaginger
Summary: Prompt I filled from Tumblr. Involves Puckleberry, Kurtofsky and mentions of Puckofsky and brotp Berryofsky. Rachel, Puck, Dave, and Kurt all go on a double date. Problems between Dave, Puck, and Rachel rise. I suck at explainations. Yeah...Complete for now because i'm not sure if i'd write a squeal.


Dave Karofsky bit his lip hard, following Dave into the karaoke bar. "Are you really sure we should be doing this? I mean…its Rachel…" he said softly, shifting nervously. Kurt gave a rather loud laugh. "It'll be okay, babe. I promise. She'll love you once she realizes you aren't going to slushie her." He giggled. Dave was pretty sure she wouldn't be that way. "Who is her date, anyways?" Dave asked. Kurt hesitated. "Noah." He replied simply, dragging Dave over to a counter. Dave paused. Noah…that meant…. "Puck?" he asked. Kurt nodded. Shit. The last time he had saw Puck…it hadn't gone well. So now he had two people who probably genuinely hated him to spend the evening with.

While Kurt was looking at the song list, Dave took this opportunity to pay for Kurt and himself. Just as he handed over the money, he felt a slight bump. Dave turned quickly, coming face to face with Puck. "Karofsky..." he said. Dave paled. "Hey, Puck." he said softly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Dave sighed. "If you must know, a date." he said, trying not to be sarcastic. "A date? What? Karofsky dates?" he said bitterly. Dave groaned. "Look. I'm sorry about last year. I should have called after that night... But I don't know, I couldn't? My brain wouldn't let me. I picked up the phone several times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it..." he explained. Puck glared. "So you thought it would be best to just to stop dating me by not calling back. Brilliant man, brilliant. Rachel didn't tell me that you would be here. I already didn't want to be here before, but now I really don't want to be here." he said bitterly, walking up to the desk.

Dave flinched, but turned to walk towards Kurt. This was going to be a extremely long night. Kurt studied him for a moment. "What's wrong, Dave?" he asked. Dave swallowed. "Uh, did I ever tell you that for a while, um, that puck and I kind of... Dated? It was more about sex, but... we called it dating. And I ended it because I got scared." he explained, guiltily. Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you going to do that to me?" he questioned. Dave quickly shook his head. "Oh god no..." he replied quickly. Kurt gave a relieved sigh. The couple slid into one of the booths, Kurt immediately latching onto Dave's shoulder. Dave looks down at him, heart beating. Taking Kurt's chin lightly, he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Neither broke away, just stayed in that position, both smiling crazily at each other. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat. The couple jumped, pulling away.

When it registered who made the noise, Kurt grinned, jumping up quickly to greet Rachel. The two started chattering, Rachel about NYADA, Kurt about NYU and Vogue. Dave awkwardly looked down. "Hey Rachel, how's it going?" he asked, trying to create conversations. Dave could tell she was really trying to not spit in his face. "Karofsky... I'm sorry, but what are you doing here, kissing Kurt?" she said, bitterly. Kurt glanced at Dave, who was looking for help from Kurt. Kurt just gave him a quick nod. "Kurt and I have been dating for uh, almost a year now. We're actually roommates at our college, not sure how we got roomed together, but uh yeah, we got put together and it just...happened?" he said softly. "That's interesting. So you go to New York University then?" she questioned. Dave wanted to retort with a 'obviously' but he nodded. "That's nice." she responded, grabbing the song book, immediately starting to discuss with Kurt what songs they would sing together.

Puck looked just as bored as Dave felt. Dave hesitated, and then opened his mouth. "So why are you in New York? I thought you were heading to Los Angeles?" he said. Pick gave a shrug. "Pool business didn't go as well as I hoped and I got rather bored of the college there. Rachel and I started dating a few months ago, and somehow she got me to come here to New York. I'm transferring into NYU at semester. Rachel and I are living together, so I don't have to worry about roommates and stuff." he said. Dave nodded. "That's cool. Maybe we'll have classes together?" he said thoughtfully. "Yeah... maybe." Puck shrugged. "Puck... I'm really sorry about last June. I shouldn't of done it." Dave apologized. This caught Rachel's attention. "You did something to Puck? More than what you did to us in school?" she said, eyes narrowing. Puck patted Rachel on the shoulder. "Nothing you're probably thinking of, babe." he assured her. "Sure." she said bitterly. Puck gave her a 'I'll explain later' look. Rachel gave a loud sigh then nodded.

When Rachel and Kurt finally were able to decide on a suitable duet, they started singing, both excited obviously beyond normal standards.

[Bold Kurt, Italics Rachel]

**You got a fast car****  
****I want a ticket to anywhere****  
****Maybe we make a deal****  
****Maybe together we can get somewhere****  
****Anyplace is better****  
****Starting from zero got nothing to lose****  
****Maybe we'll make something****  
****But me myself I got nothing to prove**

_You got a fast car__  
__I got a plan to get us out of here__  
__been working at the convenience store__  
__Managed to save just a little bit of money__  
__We won't have to drive too far__  
__Just 'cross the border and into the city__  
__You and I can both get jobs__  
__And finally see what it means to be living__**  
**_

Dave turned to Puck, after smiling at Kurt when he realized that Kurt was looking directly at him. "So, you going to do football here? It'd be great to have you on the team." Dave asked. Puck nodded. "I'm going to try, no clue if I'll be let on so late in the season." He sighed, staring wistfully. "You'll make it, you were great in high school." He shrugged, staring at Kurt happily. Puck gave a snort. "You must really like him." He teased. Dave nodded. "I thought that I loved him last year, and well, it's just been confirmed." Dave blushed, heart beating as he watched Kurt sing.

**You see my old man's got a problem****  
****He live with the bottle that's the way it is****  
****He says his body's too old for working****  
****I say his body's too young to look like his****  
****but mama went off and left him****  
****She wanted more from life than he could give****  
****I said somebody's got to take care of him****  
****So I quit school and that's what I did**

_You got a fast car__  
__is it fast enough so we can fly away__  
__We gotta make a decision__  
__We leave tonight or live and die this way_

**So I remember when we were driving driving in your car****  
****The speed so fast felt like I was drunk****  
****City lights lay out before us****  
****And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder****  
****I had a feeling that I belonged****  
****I had a feeling I could be someone****  
****be someone**

Dave turned towards Kurt. "So, you and Rachel huh?" Dave said, feeling relieved that they were actually starting to feel comfortable around each other. Puck smirked. "Yeah, Rachel and I. We're going strong. Been together probably just as long as you and Kurt? I don't know why I didn't see it before, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's saying something." He grinned. "Isn't it a bit weird that Rachel's mom is the adoptive mother of your kid?" Dave joked. Puck nodded. "It's a bit weird, I mean its kind of like thinking that my daughter is her adoptive sister, which kind of sounds really creepy." The two laughed, both finding the rather funny.

_**be someone**_

_You got a fast car__  
__We go cruising to entertain ourselves__  
__You still ain't got a job__  
__And I work in a market as a checkout girl__  
__I know things will get better__  
__You'll find work and I'll get promoted__  
__We'll move out of the shelter__  
__Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_

**So I remember when we were driving driving in your car****  
****The speed so fast felt like I was drunk****  
****City lights lay out before us****  
****And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder****  
****I had a feeling that I belonged****  
****I had a feeling I could be someone****  
****be someone**

They managed to talk about nothing and everything, making up for their lost time. They didn't realize that Kurt and rachel finished their duet, and were just staring at the two of them. "Puck…can you go order me some food? And Kurt? Can I talk to you? Alone?" she hissed, trying not sound rude. Puck shrugged, sliding out. Rachel gave a small glare towards Dave, and then pulled Kurt away.

"Why are you dating Karofsky, of all people. I mean, why would you do that after all he did to you?" she hissed. Kurt gave her an amused look. "I'm not dating Karofsky, I'm dating Dave." He shrugged. Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Same person Kurt, don't forget that." she retorted. Kurt shook his head. "Dave hasn't been Karofsky since bullywhips. Dave has been Dave for a really long time, and I don't think he's ever going back. Did you know he goes to straight-gay alliance meetings with me? Even is a huge LGBT activist, it's a bit weird, but its nice." He enlightened his friend. Rachel shook her head. "He'll always be Karofsky, no matter what he tries to do." She said, bitterly, venom. Kurt's confidence faulted for a moment. "I really love him Rachel, I love him a lot. Ever since catching Blaine with… anyway, I've been more happy with him then I have for a long time. I would hope that you, as my best friend, would want me to be happy with whoever makes me happy?" He watched Rachel bite her lip. "I do want you happy, but…with Karofsky?" she asked, shuddering. "With Dave." He corrected. Rachel gave a bitter sigh. "Fine. I'll 'accept it' but if he makes one screw up, he wont see tomorrow." She hissed, dramatically walking back to the table.

Kurt stood amused for a moment before walking back to the table after her. He slid next to Dave, snuggling into his embrace. Rachel gave a disgusted smile. "So Dave, what really are your intentions with Kurt?" she interrogated. "Rachel!" Kurt said, annoyed. Dave smiled softly, shaking his head "No, Kurt, its fine. Rachel, my intentions are pure with Kurt. I…I love him a lot. I know honestly I probably should never have a chance with him, considering what I did to him when we were in high school, but somehow I got lucky enough that Kurt forgave me, and was willing to date me. I'm determined that I'll make it up, somehow, someway. I…I would really like it, if one day I could have your blessing, you being his best friend." He declared. "Sing with me." She ordered. "What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sing a song. Then maybe I'll consider the possibility of accepting this." She said. Dave bit his lip. "Fine. Yeah, I will." He finally said. She blinked. "Wait, really?" Her voice full of shock. Dave shrugged. "Sure, if that means that you will accept Kurt and I, I'd do anything." He retorted. Rachel blinked rapidly at this. "I-…you don't have to sing. I...yeah. I accept you guys. If you really would be willing to do anything, then obviously you deserve it." She smiled. Now it was Dave's turn to blink rapidly. "Really…?" he asked. Rachel nodded, smiling. "I'll always see you the same way I have since the slushies started, but if Kurt feels like you are someone he wants to be with, then I have no choice but to accept." Dave felt his heart racing, grinning like mad. This was a start, this was definitely a start.

Dave and Rachel had ended up singing a song together. Once they got past the awkwardness and the past, and really started speaking about different things. Puck and Kurt actually ended up getting annoyed, being ignored by their dates for each other. When they finally said their goodbyes, the two planned a coffee date, which led to Kurt's further amusement in both his friend and boyfriend. "Well that went well." He grinned. Dave nodded. "Yeah. It did. I never knew that she could actually be pretty cool. Always thought she was…annoying? Stuck up?" he shrugged. Kurt snorted. "Yeah, she was, still is. But I love her to death." He mused.

That made their way towards their dorms, hand in hand, walking quietly. "Hey. We don't have to be back to the dorms for what, another hour?" Dave questioned. Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. Why?" he asked, staring at Dave with a quizzing look. "Nothing, I kind of just want to go to the park?" he shrugged, guiding Kurt towards the park. "Close your eyes." He said softly. Kurt objected, not too keen on losing his sight. Dave leaned down, kissing Kurt. "Trust me?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Then close your eyes and don't peak till I tell you to." He said.

At some point during the karaoke date, Dave had revealed something to Rachel. He had been surprised he would even show her, but he had. The walk to their destination wasn't long; the Karaoke bar had been just a block away from Central Park.

Dave guided Kurt up a ramp. "Stay…" he said, taking a deep breath.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

He swayed around Kurt, voice belting out around him. Dave's heart was beating fast, going a million beats per second as he sang.

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

Dave kneeled down in front of Kurt, as he finished the song. "Open up your eyes…" he said softly. He watched as Kurt slowly opened them, and then gave him a loud gasp. "Dave…" he said softly, tears building up. "I know we still have our whole college life, and our whole life to do this. But honestly, I don't want to spend another moment without being completely yours. Which is why I'm kneeling here right now, wondering if you would marry me?" he asked. Kurt was shocked, froze to place. "I have both their permission. Rachel, although she wasn't too thrilled at first, was excited about it when she saw it." He grinned. Dave looked up at Kurt. "So, what do you say?" he asked. Kurt just nodded. "Yes…yes, of course, yes." He replied. Dave gave a sigh of relief, gently pushing the ring onto Kurt's finger. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you, Dave Karofsky."


End file.
